Wada Ayaka
Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is the leader of S/mileage and currently a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography 2004 Wada Ayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Wada recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Wada continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". 2007 In November 2007 Wada recieved a part in the musical "Reverse! ~Watashi no karada doko desu ka?". Wada also took part in a television show, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). 2008 Wada was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Kenshuusei unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. The group have released two singles to date. 2009 Wada Ayaka, along with Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki were announced on Tsunku's blog as a new group called S/mileage. Wada and the rest of S/mileage are going to graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the spring concert in 2010. Wada and the original Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara! the Musical!. She and Saho Akari both played students, X-characters, and X-eggs. Maeda Yuuka and Fukuda Kanon played Hinamori Amu, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko 2010 It was announced that Wada, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki will graduate into full members in May. Wada, Maeda, and Fukuda became members of a new unit called Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri ''which all three girls voice characters in. Wada is also to be a regular on a nagoya TV show called ''Go! Bungee Police with Yaguchi Mari. 2012 On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Wada and Sayashi Riho were choosen to form the duo, Peaberry. On September 23, 2012, Wada spained her right ankle during theS/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ in Osaka. She will be out for 2- 3 weeks to heal. Profile *'Name:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Nickname:' DAWA, Ayacho (あやちょ) *'Birthday:' August 1, 1994 (age 18) *'Height:' 161cm *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture, japan *'Blood type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 3 Years *'S/mileage Color:' Blue *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes *'Special skills:' Swimming, track-and-field *'Likes:' Clothes, belts, hats, decorations *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings *'Favorite Food:' American cherry *'Least Favorite Food:' Liver, milk *'Favorite colors: '''Pink, purple and black *'Looks up to:' Matsuura Aya *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **ZYX-α (2009-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) **Peaberry (2012-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage * aMa no Jaku (Indies) * Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) * Suki-chan (Indies) * Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) * My School March (Oha Girl Maple with '''S/mileage') * Yume Miru 15sai * ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * Shortcut * Koi ni Booing Buu! * Uchouten LOVE * Tachiagirl * Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * Chotto Matte Kudasai! * Dot Bikini * Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki * Samui ne Mano Erina * Hajimete no Keiken (as back dancer) * Sekai wa Summer Party (as back dancer) * Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (as back dancer) * Love&Peace=Paradise (as back dancer) Shugo Chara Egg! * Minna no Tamago * Shugo! Shugo! Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu *Vira Vira Virou *Infinite Wonder Girl *Prospect *Happy Go Lucky Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010.03.29– Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010 Oha Star (おはスタ) (2 episodes) *2010 Go! Bungee Police (出動！バンジーP) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Theater *2007 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~ (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Student, X-Egg) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010 Love Letter 5 Years Ago (5年後のラブレター) (as young Kanzaki Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Shiori) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Yukimori Ringo) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Photobooks *2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) *2012.02.15 Aya -aya- (彩 -aya-) DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka (彩花) *2012.03.07 Aya Magazines *2011.07.xx Hello! Channel Vol.5 (Cover, Feature & Poster) *2011.09.xx UTB+ Vol.4 (Feature) Trivia *Eats bread in the morning. *She has a younger sister. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Iikubo Haruna. *She was Amulet Diamond while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *Is currently the only group leader in Hello! Project to not be an adult. *She once forgot the title of S/mileage's major debut single while they were performing as the opening act at a ℃-ute concert. *She has a cat named Toranosuke, and a dog named Cheese. *Fans, as well as other Hello! Project members, have said she has become more reliable as a person and a leader since the 2nd generation joined. *As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. The question asked to her was actually 'If you met a foreigner, what would he say to you?" *At first disliked that there were going to be new members added, but in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. *She dislike snakes so much to the point she don't even want to go near them even behind glass cage. *Is featured in magazines the most out of the S/mileage members (namely UTB). Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Gree Blog *Ameba Blog *Twitter Category:S/mileage Category:1994 births Category:2004 additions Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:ZYX Category:Blood type A Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Lilpri Category:ZYX Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:ZYX Category:Members from Gunma Category:August Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Oldest S/mileage Members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Peaberry Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu